


Facing Feelings

by mellobuckets



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, basically fun with some shipping, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellobuckets/pseuds/mellobuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite losing half of his pride, Mello has to admit he needs help with what people would call a 'crush'. Who better to talk to than Matt's friends? Most people, really.<br/>MelloxMatt Oneshot(maybe more?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Cader-- pronounced K-long A-der  
> Remex—pronounced R-long e-m-short e-x. Kind of like the word ‘remix’. Nickname ‘Rem’ pronounced with a long e, like if I were to say a ‘ream’ of paper. Not like the Shinigami.  
> WORLD WITHOUT KIRA OR THE DEATH NOTE  
> Do you guys want me to continue this? It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm really enjoying writing with my OCs :).

Mello hated having to do this. It was nothing but pure humiliation. Mello hated being humiliated. He was completely vulnerable. Mello was almost never vulnerable. In fact, he despised even having to go down this hallway. Near's bedroom was the last door at the end of the hallway and he could walk out of it at any moment and see Mello at one of his lowest points. Mello couldn't have that. But there was something even worse than possibly facing Near awaiting Mello in the hallway; the task at hand.

   Now, Mello didn't particularly mind Matt's friends. They seemed to be cool from the time Mello had spent with them. It’s not like he didn’t know them, basically everyone at Wammy’s knew everyone else. But he had never talked to them alone. It had always been that he had tagged along with Matt as he asked one of them for an extra controller or maybe how you find the secret tunnel in one of his games, something like that. But now Mello was by himself, and definitely feeling out of place. The other kids whose rooms were in this hallway weren’t really forces to be reckoned with. And Mello was 87% sure he had punched at least five of them in the face.

   So, in order to ‘fit in’ (or, at least, what Mello thought fitting in meant), he was wearing one of Matt’s red and white striped shirts. To say the least, Mello was out of his element.

   He sighed and gathered up his meager courage, and started his journey to seventh door down with a sign hanging that said, “WARNING! TOXIC WASTE! ENTER AT OWN RISK!” A sign that Mello really thought was unnecessary, considering there was no way it would even make anyone hesitate to open the door. It was a waste of money and a good door. Granted, Mello’s own door had a sign on it too, a big m on a piece of construction paper. Half of the paper was neatly colored in with nice designs on it. The other half was chock full of whatever crap Matt had decided to draw. Mello still didn’t know exactly what it was. But nonetheless, he still believed it to be a better waste of space than the sign that was acquired at a comic book store for 50 cents.

  
   When he arrived at his destination, he could already hear beeps and boops and smell the familiar smell of Sharpie dry erase markers. Mello internally groaned at the smell. _‘Great. Cader’s in there too. As if this couldn’t get any more embarrassing for me.’_

  
 A knock followed. And another. And just one more desperate bang against the door to get his point across. He didn’t want to be stuck in the hallway any longer than he had to.  
Sure enough, Mello was soon met with an annoyed expression, frantic breaths, a puff of pink quiff, thick rimmed glasses, and of course that damn smell. But for once there was something different with Cader’s appearance; a white lab coat with a name tag pinned to the front reading, “Dr. Cader Dorky Pants”. Unmistakably Remex’s handwriting. Mello had to fight off a smirk.

  
   Cader’s annoyed façade quickly faded as soon as he saw Mello, for Mello always seemed to be the type who would break his nose. “Uh, h-hi, Mello.” Mello rolled his eyes, taking in the room. On one side, there was a giant dry and erase board which, as usual, held many scientific equations and calculations. Mello automatically recognized the theorems. There was a table in front of the white board full of beakers and test tubes, each organized and labeled, as he suspected. Cader was incredibly intelligent, but he was no detective. He had never been a threat in Mello’s struggle to become L’s successor. Mello had noted it as a good thing.

  
   On the other side of the room, were stacks upon stacks of comics, graphic novels, what Mello thought were surely all issues of National Geographic that had been printed since 2007, a collection of Inventor’s Monthly, and various video games scattered about. Easily identifiable as, what Matt would call it, Remex’s weird shit.

  
   A loud laugh interrupted Mello’s thoughts. “Uh, uh, uh. Calm down Cader! He’s not going to eat you!” More laughter, only coming from Remex. “He’s Matt’s best friend. Come in, young Mello. You are welcomed into the lair of the nerd and the geek.” Mello always knew Matt had some weird friends, but he couldn’t tell what he was feeling now. An uncomfortableness that shook him to his core, or a strange sense of acceptance. ”Thanks.”

  
   He went and sat on the floor next to the beanbag Remex was slouched on. Mello’s eyes flickered upwards to the paused screen on one of Remex’s video games. “So, blondie, what brings you to the cave of destiny?” Cader scoffed. “Rem, I told you not to say that.”

  
   “Hey, we don’t get visitors very often. I have to make it special.”

  
   “Nobody ever comes here because you say that you dweeb.”

  
   “Shut up! At least I’m cool and don’t need science to function.”

  
   “You take that back!”

  
   “No way, loser of nerdicon!”

  
   Mello cleared his throat as loud as he could, earning him a temporary sore throat. But he was glad he did. He knew he wouldn’t’ve been able to stand listening to the two boys fight for very long without having the urge to shatter their skulls.

  
   Cader sighed. “Sorry. Continue, Mello.” Mello nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Remex, I need your help with something.”

  
   Remex furrowed his eyebrows, ignored an incredulous look from Cader, picked up his game controller, and resumed playing. As soon as Mello was about to stand up and throw a lamp at him, he began talking. “Asking me for advice and not Mattie? I must say I’m flattered. Well, go on, explain all of your problems to me and see them disappear. Don’t mind Mario, gaming helps me think.”

  
   ‘He really is like Matt.’

  
   "Well, you see, there’s this person. And I think I, well, like them. I told L, but he told me that personal feelings get in the way of being a detective. But I don’t think he’s right. I think he just hasn’t met the right person yet, so he doesn’t know that having someone helping you can be really beneficial, you know? I didn’t tell him that, but I was thinking it. But now I don’t know what to do. I really like this person, but I don’t want to not get chosen to succeed L.” Remex nodded in understanding, his game long paused. At Wammy’s House, everyone knew about the competition to become the successor. “Near doesn’t have to deal with this, he doesn’t have any fucking feelings… That can’t be fair. I need to get some leeway since I have emotions. But, anyway, what do you think I should do?”

  
   “Okay, Mello. I hate to say this, but you’re going to have to forget about what L said. He doesn’t understand. But he might if he sees how much better you work when you’re happier. So right now, we’re going to focus on getting whoever you like to like you. And I have a feeling Cader has the solution we need…” He trailed off, turning his head slowly towards Cader, giving him an expectant look through his dark blue hair. Mello looked between him and Cader, not sure why he could help.

  
   Cader looked at them, at his whiteboard, then back at them. “Oh come on! You’re not really expecting me to help you, are you?” Remex just breathed a short laugh, his face laden with a smirk. Cader clearly got the message, sighing. “Fine,” He huffed. “But don’t expect me to be of much use.”

  
   Remex smiled and got up, walking over to Cader and tossing an arm over his shoulder, ruffling his hair. “Ada boy.” Cader glared at the floor, muttering a, “You owe me big time, jerk…” To which Remex just laughed. Mello had to admit it was equally entertaining and terrifying to watch the two.

  
   “Okay, Remex. How could I possibly help?” By this point Remex had already returned to his beanbag, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. “By making a love potion of course.” He mused. Cader scoffed. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but those aren’t real, you idiot.”

  
   “Oh. Are you saying that you, Mr. Can Do Anything Cader, can’t do something?”

   
   “No, I’m just saying that, scientifically, it just isn’t possible-“

  
   “It sounds to me like you’re giving up, admitting defeat, throwing in the towel. Call it what you may, but you’re saying that you’re not an amazing scientist who can do anything.” Remex swung his arms around crazily as he spoke, making Mello flinch and scoot away from him a bit.

  
   “Not true!”

  
   “Then why don’t you prove it!”

  
   Silence. Pure silence, unless you really listened. If you did, you could hear the faint sounds of Cader wanting to commit mass genocide.

  
   “Fine. I’ll do it. Just don’t expect it to work out perfectly.” He muttered, picking up an empty beaker then observing his options. “Lust is at the base of love…so I guess just a pinch of this. I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

  
   Remex smiled sweetly at Mello. “See, I told you I’d get the solution.” Mello mustered a smile back at him. He appreciated what Remex was trying to do, he just wasn’t sure that he really wanted to give Matt a love potion. It seemed to be a bit of an accident prone situation, and Mello usually avoided all execrable predicaments. “Thanks.”

  
   “Done. I guess.” Cader stated, thrusting a beaker with a red liquid in it to Mello. “What am I supposed to do with it?” Mello asked, annoyed. “Just make them drink it. Put it in a cup or something tomorrow at lunch,” He grabbed Mello by the shoulder and pushed him out the door. “See you there. Bye.”

  
   Mello sighed and stuck the cylinder in his pocket, then quickly hurried out of the hallway and towards the one where his and Matt’s room was, not risking being in there any longer. And now came the time to wait.

  
~~~~

  
   When Matt and Mello were getting their lunches the next day, Mello said he would go ahead and get Matt’s lunch for him. Matt was confused at first, but went along with it since he didn’t want to waste an opportunity in which Mello was being nice. Mello acquired all of the usual things they ate for lunch, but poured out Matt’s cup of fruit punch and replaced the liquid with Cader’s love potion. Before he walked back, though, he begged karma not to backfire on him and for it to work. Rather out of character for Mello, so afterwards he quickly went back to his set-in-stone facial expression.

  
   He sat back at his seat, handing Matt his tray. Mello waited to eat, watching Matt so he could watch him drink the potion. Matt noticed that Mello was staring at him, so he was going to question him, but Remex and Cader interrupted him.

  
   “Hey, Mells, are you o-“

  
   Matt trailed off as the two sat down. “Hey guys…” He said. Remex smiled at him. Matt was starting to feel uncomfortable. The three of them were watching him like a hawk. He cautiously sipped at his fruit punch, and was surprised at the sharp flavor it harbored. “Hmm.” He hummed.

  
   Then he passed out.

  
   “Fuck.” Remex muttered, fluffing his fringe. Cader just sat wide-eyed, looking at Matt. Mello’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. He tried to find what to say, but he couldn’t. Had he just killed Matt?! Cader cleared his throat, then picked up Matt’s wrist gingerly. He felt his veins, relief flooding through as he found a normal pulse. “He’s good.”  
“We need to get him out of here. Now.” Remex whispered, quickly getting up and walking around the table to the side where Matt and Mello sat. Well, where Mello sat and Matt laid on top of. The other two nodded, and Cader did the same as Remex. Mello grabbed Matt’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, Remex repeating the process with the redhead’s other arm. Cader awkwardly positioned himself in front of Matt so nobody could really see that he wasn’t, well, conscious.

  
   They cautiously made their way out of the cafeteria area, attempting to avoid anyone who would question them.

  
   “Hello, boys. How are you doing today?”

  
   Damn it, Roger.

  
   Cader smiled sweetly at him. “Nothing really, just finished lunch early and we’re very excited for watching Rem and Matt finish their big boss level. Right, Mello?” Mello frantically nodded, copying Cader’s sickly nice grin. For once in his life Mello thanked all forces in the world that Matt wore those horrible tinted goggles, since Roger couldn’t be able to tell his eyes weren’t open.

  
   Roger hesitated, then just nodded and hurried away from them. Mello had the feeling that him smiling made Roger uncomfortable.

  
   “Go, go, go. We have to get to our room.” Remex pushed, trying to move the walking train wreck along. Mello rolled his eyes, but walked faster nonetheless.

  
   When they arrived back at the ‘cave of destiny’, Mello sat Matt down on the beanbag, and sat down on the corner of it, almost pulling his hair out. Remex slapped his hands slightly, getting Mello to let go of his hair.

  
   “Cader, you need to make something to wake him up.” Cader let out an exasperated groan, as he had been trying to whip something up since they gotten in the room. “I’m trying Rem, don’t patronize me.” Remex rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Just hurry up, Cade.”

  
   Cader set down his beaker with a loud bang. “Fine.” Remex and Mello stared at Cader, and they were rather scared. The pink haired boy fast-walked into the bathroom, and came out with a cup of water. He poured it on Matt, successfully getting some on Mello and Remex as well. Remex stared, horrified, at his shirt. “My limited edition Space Invaders shirt… It’s hand wash only.” Cader walked over to his white board and started furiously writing equations on it, mumbling profanities. He was obviously fuming.

  
   “W-what? Mello? Remex? What the hell?”

  
   Mello and Remex’s heads quickly turned towards Matt. The boy was slowly waking up, sitting up and ruffling his hair. Remex shot up and walked over towards Cader. “Well, Mattie boy, that’s for Mello to explain.” He grabbed Cader by the arm and pulled him into the hallway.

  
   Matt gave Mello a confused look, and the blonde just shook his head. It took him a second before he could start talking.

  
   “Look, Matt, I uh, like you. And I kind of asked them for help, and they told me to give you a love potion, and I did, and then you passed out after you drank it, and now-“

  
   “Mello, calm down. It’s okay. You could have just told me. The whole orphanage knows I like you. No offense, but you don’t have very many friends,” He chuckled, “You didn’t have to give me a love potion.”

  
   Mello was sure he was either blushing or didn’t have much color left in his face, two things that never happened to him. So, he decided to smile in an attempt to rid himself of the oddity. Matt smiled too, and leaned in. _‘I’m about to get my first kiss. With Matt. Just a few more centimeters and finally…'_

  
   “So,” Cader started, tossing open the door. “Are you guys dating yet?” Remex finished for him.

 

   Matt threw a shoe at them.


End file.
